


He is Not Dead, Just Away

by Meadow_Wanderer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Death, Drama, Hurt, Love, M/M, Romance, Second Chance, Shocked, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Wanderer/pseuds/Meadow_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He Is Not Dead<br/>I cannot say, and I will not say<br/>That he is dead. He is just away.<br/>With a cheery smile, and a wave of the hand,<br/>He has wandered into an unknown land<br/>And left us dreaming how very fair<br/>It needs must be, since he lingers there.<br/>And you—oh you, who the wildest yearn<br/>For an old-time step, and the glad return,<br/>Think of him faring on, as dear<br/>In the love of There as the love of Here.<br/>Think of him still as the same. I say,<br/>He is not dead—he is just away.”<br/>― James Whitcomb Riley</p><p>It was a Thursday when it happened. The boys of One Direction and their friends had planned on going on a ski trip for winter vacation. Everyone was excited and happy, but in the short span of an hour, those feelings had changed to anxiousness, fear, and pain. After a horrid car crash, one member of One Direction sadly doesn't make it. The rest are left to deal with grieved minds filled with unsaid thoughts, mouths holding unspoken words, and hearts crumbling with unnamed feelings. But one person's wish might just give them all a second chance.</p><p>Will going back a few days into the past be enough for them to change their future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We just can't wait

(Third Person P.O.V.)

The sun coming up on Thursday, December 16th would be considered to some as just an average, dull start to another typical day.

But to a few people...it was almost like Christmas morning.

The house of One Direction was buzzing as friends of the boys had gathered at their home to venture on a fun skip trip into mountains. As the snow fell quietly outside, covering the ground with fresh powder, the inside of the house was a complete contrast. People were running around the house, throwing their packed suitcases and bags by the front door. Then they all congregated into the kitchen to eat breakfast, filling the room with laughter and happy chatter as they ate like a family.

Yes, it was most certainly feeling something like Christmas morning.

The guests included Demi Lovato, Emblem3, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Ariana Grande, Miley Cyrus, Little Mix, and personal friends Danielle Peazar, Eleanor Calder, and Josh Devine . Each of the well known people, who were always busy, miraculously somehow found free time from promotions, concerts and life to get away for a fun winter break trip.

To say the boys were excited was an understatement.

Louis was bouncing in his seat as he just imagined skiing in the snow.

Zayn, although he tried to fight the smile from forming, couldn't help but grin as he thought of how amazing it would be to see beautiful scenery.

Liam let out a laugh as Keaton and Wesley fought each other over who was going to eat the last waffle. To him this trip was going to be the best.

Harry sighed contently with a smile on his face as he pictured all of them gathered around a camp fire tonight, just having the time of their lives.

And Niall...well, he was just happy to be spending his break with his friends who were like family. He was so enthralled by all the joy and laughter going on around him, he didn't even notice how his own bandmates looked at him.

Louis, while still bouncing with excitement, couldn't help by glance at the lovely blond with joy. He imagined with glee how fun teaching Niall to ski would be.

Zayn, while still trying to play the mysterious badboy, didn't resist from sneaking shy peaks at the joyful Irish man. He hoped to see that dazzling smile when he would take him up the hill to see the amazing scenery with him.

Liam continued to laugh at Emblem3's shenanigans, but also cast adoring glances at little Nialler. This trip was defiantly going to be the best with Niall beside him.

Harry smile grew as he stared at Niall throwing his head back laughing. Imagining tonight how hopefully Niall would cuddle into him as they gazed at the camp fire.

Yes the four of them were absolutely head over heels in love with Niall. And yes they all knew how they felt the same for Niall, but they just couldn't bring themselves to confess their feelings. They just were scared he wouldn't love them back and didn't want to hurt their Nialler by jeopardizing their friendship and the band. So the four focused their gazes elsewhere and tried to will down their feelings for the lovely Irish angel.

-/-

Once the kitchen was cleaned up, everyone got their bags and hauled them out to the cars. They were taking 3 black SUV's to a ski lodge at a disclosed location that fans nor really anyone knew expect for themselves. The 1st car would have Liam, Harry, Niall, Zayn, Louis, Josh and Justin. The 2nd car would have Perrie, Jesy, Jade, Leigh-Anne, Ariana, Danielle, and Eleanor. The final car would have Wesley, Keaton, Drew, Selena, Demi, and Miley.

Once all the bags were packed and the boys of 1D had called to reassure management and Paul that they would be fine, they hopped in the big car and took off towards the lodge, with the other 2 cars following behind. The drive was 3 hours, but not even that could deter the group's happiness.

 

-/-

(Niall's P.O.V.)

I watched as trees covered in snow raced by the window as we drove forward. We had been driving on the road for at least 45 minutes and sadly still had still over 2 hours to go. Even with that in mind, I wasn't bored. I was actually happy and entertained by the chatter going on. Our car had been the first to leave and with Louis driving fast, but carefully because of the snow, we must have been at least be a few miles ahead of the other 2 cars. I sat in the second row in the left seat behind the driver's seat where Louis was. Liam was next to me in the middle and Harry beside him. Zayn sat in the front passenger seat, while Justin and Josh chilled in the way back in the third row. I couldn't help but let out a laugh thinking of how long it took to choose these seats, since the boys kept arguing who was going to sit by me. Weird, but I just settled it by choosing my seat and thus here we are now.

"Hey Zayn would you rather streak in the snow or wearing snow gear in the desert?" Justin called from the back while leaning against Harry's seat. Ah yes we were playing 'Would you rather?' at the moment.

Zayn seemed to ponder about it for a moment before answering. "Streak in the snow. I rather die from hypothermia than burn up to death. Ok Liam.."

Zayn turned around to look at Liam with a smirk. "Would you rather kiss someone in the car or not shower for a week?"

Liam just blushed and mumbled "Um..kiss one of y'all."

My eyes widened dramatically. Zayn leant forward with an even bigger smirk. "Who?" "Um...I..well...um.."

Louis came to his rescue. "Well of course it would be me. I mean who can resist this sexy piece of ass?" He narrowed his eyes with a very pointed look at Zayn. I feel like I'm missing something.

Zayn just shook his head and turned to face forward, still sporting a closed-lipped smile.

Liam coughed then turned towards me. "Niall...would you rather go on a..um...'outing' somewhere or a fancy restaurant?" Suddenly the car got quiet aside from Josh's music coming from his headphones.

An "outing"? Hmmm.. "Well I would rather go on an "outing" somewhere random because fancy restaurants are too tense and I don't like dressing up. Plus as long as this somewhere random has food I'm all good!" I answered with a smile. But then I pouted because now I'm really hungry. Geez thanks Liam! :(

The boys just laughed off my answer. Anyways...my turn! "Ok Louis, would you rather..." I paused, looking out the front window of the car as I tried to think of a good question.

From my view, I could see the snow falling down heavy as a big truck further down was coming the opposite way on his side of the road.

All of a sudden, the truck must have slipped on the icy road and the driver lost control of the wheel as he came straight at us. "LOOK OUT!!!!" I screamed, making all heads in the car snapped forward.

Louis swerved the car trying to avoid the truck, but failed as it hit the left side of our car which made the whole car tilt right. With the ice covering the road, the car just slid and fell over to the right then started flipping over and over as we all tried to brace ourselves. It was like being put in the dryer, being thrown and tossed all around. The sound of glass breaking and some of the guys yelling out echoed in the car. Finally, the car's rolling slowed down and landed on my side with a final loud crunch. Everything was still and silent as I slipped into the darkness.


	2. Pretend for the Sake of the Others

“If I behave as though this is a completely normal situation, then maybe it will be ...” ― Sophie Kinsella, Shopaholic Takes Manhattan

-/-

(Niall's P.O.V.)

I heard coughing in the darkness. Was I dead? God is that you? Did you catch a cold?

But no I still heard the coughing continue, so I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that I was lying against my door, my head against the cracked glass. Something cold and wet was touching my cheek. I lifted my head to see that the car was tilted slightly, meaning we must have landed on our left side against a snowy hill. I ran my fingers against my left cheek and hissed as I felt a long cut had formed there.

Another cough brought me out of my thoughts, seeing Louis squirm around in his seat in front of me. He stopped coughing and reached out to the other front seat. "Zayn?" Zayn was slumped in his seat, not moving. I felt movement beside me and turned to see the others starting to wake up. Liam was holding his left shoulder, looking pained. I then heard a ripping sound behind me. I glanced back to see Josh had ripped his shirt and was now wrapping the material around his bleeding right hand. Both him and Justin sported big cuts on their foreheads, Justin clutching his bloodied nose and probably dealing with a bad sprain or break . As Liam moved forward to see about Zayn, I could see Harry holding his right leg.

Louis gently shook Zayn as he looked back at us, yelling out "Is everyone ok?" We all nodded and said yeah.

I turned my head towards Harry. "Harry are you alright?" He looked at me and nodded with a tight smile.

"Yeah Nialler, its just the door smashed in and it caught my leg. I think its sprained and probably bruised but I'm ok."

It was then I noticed that the whole right side of the car was badly squished in, meaning we weren't going to be able to get out on either side of the car. Hopefully someone will come to remove the door so we can get out.

Liam leaned back in his seat, squeezing his eyes in shut and letting out a breath. "Liam are you ok? Is your arm hurt?" Liam opened his eyes and looked at me.

"It's just my shoulder, I then it might dislocated. My dad's dislocated his before and the pain should go down in a few minutes."

He was about to say something else before we heard a groan in the front "Zayn thank God!" Louis let out in relief. He tried to move, but I'm guessing his seat belt had trapped in into his seat. Justin had hopped over our seats to go help Zayn as Josh tried to help Harry with his leg. Liam and I took off our seat belts and leant forward to see Zayn, when a sharp pain in my side cause me to inhale quickly. Luckily the noise of everyone talking and moving around hid my gasp.

My left side of my abdomen burnt with stinging pain. It was like my whole side was set on fire, but as I leaned quickly back, it stopped. All I could then feel was a dull soreness and some stinging. I put my hand down on the door to try and myself push up when I felt something wet on my hand. It couldn't be snow, because it felt thick and almost warm compared to the cold, icy snow. I brought my hand up slowly to see that it was blood and a good amount of it. _Oh no...._ I gulped as I looked down at my stomach. Wearing a black hoodie had covered whatever wound there was, so carefully and secretly I lifted it up as my mouth gaped open.

There in my lower left part of my abdomen was a 1 and 1/2 inch wide by 1/2 an inch thick piece of square metal sticking out of it. I looked up to make sure no one noticed and luckily they were all trying to help Zayn and Harry at the moment. I gently ran my fingers by the wound and around my side to feel the my lower back.

 _Dear God!_  It was through, the metal scrap was all the way through my abdomen, from back to front! It must at least be a foot long! How the freak did I not notice this before?! Crap I could feel blood leaking out the back slowly but steadily. I heard movement to my right and quickly pulled my hoodie down over my stomach, hiding my bloodied hand from view as well.

Liam luckily didn't see it and turned towards me, touching my arm gently. "Are you ok Niall? Are you hurt?" He looked so concerned but I could see all the guys were hurt and I just couldn't focus on myself. Plus with the doors stuck on both sides of the car, I knew we would be trapped in here for a while. That would mean that if I told them and made them panic over my wound, there wasn't much they could do for it.

So I lied.

"Yeah I'm fine just sore you know?" I let out a laugh, which actually hurt, but it made my lie believable. "How's Zayn? Zayn! You ok?!" I needed him and the others to focus on each other and not me. They were my first priority.

"I'm fine!" He called back to me. "Just hurt my neck and got a killer headache but I'm ok!"

Liam just smiled at me and gently squeezed my hand. "We're ok Niall. I'm sure help will come and we'll all be fine." I felt sick lying to him, but nodded my head and smiled.

"GUYS!!! ARE YOU OK?!!" He heard voices call to us from outside.

We all turned to see that the other 2 cars had caught up to us and had seen our car smashed up. Even with the right does smashes shut, the windows' glass had been destroyed, leaving small open spaces. The heads of Wesley, Keaton, Drew, and Taylor popped in our view.

"Someone call 911!" I think Demi yelled out.

"I'm calling!" Eleanor shouted back.

I could see the others trying to pull the doors, but to no avail. Wesley spoke up, "Tell them we need something to pull the doors off, they're stuck!"

Ariana had leaned against the hill near the crushed front window frame, . "Are you all ok?!" Perrie and Leigh-Ann's face popped in beside her.

"Yeah we're fine. Just some of us need a few bandages and get checked out! Also check out the truck driver! Make sure he isn't hurt!" Louis called out.

"I'm on it!" Danielle yelled out as she and some others went to go check.

Selena appeared near the passenger window, patting Zayn's shoulder. "Don't worry they're coming. Everything is gonna be fine."

All the guys in the car nodded, except for me. My side was hurting so bad now. Everyone kept talking and reassuring us, while impatiently waiting for the police and ambulances to arrive. I silently and sneakily pressed my hoddie around the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. But so far...it wasn't working.

_I'm afraid lying might not have been the best idea, and it's about to catch up with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its sad but trust me the story will get better! thanks for taking the time to read.


	3. The Snowflake that Melted Away

“There is only one kind of shock worse than the totally unexpected: the expected for which one has refused to prepare.” ― Mary Renault, The Charioteer

-/-

(Niall's P.O.V.)

I could hear sirens is the distance growing louder as sighs of relief were let out of the group. I was biting my tongue so hard to keep from screaming out as I pressed hard around the metal scrap to try and slow down the bleeding, that I think I could almost taste blood. I also could feel the color start to drain from my face. Thank God that it had gotten dark outside so no one could really notice how pale I was. My eyes were slowing growing heavy as the minutes passed, but I just shook my head and focused on staying awake and not panicking, letting the others know I was hurt. 

 _Please stop bleeding Please stop bleeding_

"Ok kids!" I could see a fireman talking through the right side's window. "We got some machinery to cut the doors out. Just hang in tight!"

"Careful!" Josh called out. "Harry's leg is caught in it!"

The fireman nodded and turned to some of his crew beside him. "Careful about the second door! One kid's leg is caught in it! Ok boys let's get to work!"

As they started to get to work getting the doors pulled off, I started feeling dizzy and my hands started shaking slightly. Oh gosh what's happening? I pulled the sleeves of my hoodie over my hands, hiding them from view, and shrunk back in my seat as far as I could. I was soo cold, but also burning up as my vision blurred slightly. 

After about 10 minutes, with me sweating yet getting the chills, they finally pried both doors off. Everyone felt relief but all I could think was 'all hell is about to break loose.'

-/-

(Third Person's P.O.V.)

As the both doors were finally pried off, the whole group standing outside let out a cheer. Most of the guys inside the car breathed out a sigh of relief, happy to know they were all ok and going to be fine.

No one suspected that Niall was slowly bleeding to death.

The fireman and paramedics shown some flash lights in the car. "Ok let's get you boys out!"

Liam, whose shoulder pain had finally numbed down, turned to his adored Nialler. "Niall how about you get out first?" It was still not bright enough to tell the blond was pale and shaking.

One of the paramedics spoke up. "No let's just let you all out on whose closest. Ok? So we can check you outside."

Liam turned back to Niall, who just nodded. "Yeah Liam. Plus Harry's leg needs to get checked out and so does your shoulder. Don't worry I'll be fine." He gave a small smile.

Liam, even though he wanted to put Niall first, agreed with what he said. "Yeah ok." He nodded.

One by one the boys were pulled out and hugged tightly by their friends, then got checked out by the paramedics beside the car. Once Liam hopped out, he immediately turned to face the car again. "Ok Nialler c'mon." A fireman stood beside Liam ready to help pull the blond out.

Niall, swallowed silently, then spoke up. "I'm sorry...I can't."

Justin, whose forehead had a new bandage on it, came by the window. "Hey it's ok Niall. You don't have to be scared."

Niall shook his head. "No, I mean that I physically can't." With that statement, everyone gathered close with confused looks. He slowly raised his hand into view by his face.

One of the paramedics pointed his flashlight at the hand as gasps filled the air. Niall's hand was completely covered in blood, still dripping wet.

Louis voice shook with fear as he asked quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Niall...where's that...blood from?"

Niall put his hand down near his hoodie. "I'm sorry I didn't want to worry you all." 

He pulled up hoodie as horrified expressions were painted onto each person's face. The long piece of metal shone brightly in the light as his wound was dripping blood fast, making the Irish teen's already pale skin turn ghostly white.

He spoke tiredly. "It's all the way through."

Demi let out a chocked sob. "Oh God!"

Everything happened so fast after that. Two paramedics hopped into the SUV to try and stop the blood flow as the chief firefighter called for someone to bring him large, industrial strength metal cutters. Liam and Justin hopped into the SUV to hold Niall.

'God' Liam thought with exasperation as he grabbed Niall's hand and Justin got behind Niall to see the damage. 'How could we not notice this? How could be we be so fucking ignorant?!' he thought. He hated that he let himself and the others put themselves first when Niall was the one hurt and bleeding.

Everyone else gathered around the car outside, trying to stay near the blond and help as much as they could.

"It's through the seat!" Justin called out. "Sticking out about a foot."

The group couldn't help but wince as they heard that. 

Paramedics tried to put pressure around the wound, causing Niall to feel like he was going to pass out. The blood flow, although slowing, wasn't stopping.

Jade, like the rest, was panicking. "Can't you pull it out? I'm mean the bleeding's not stopping."

One of the paramedics spoke, "No. If we take the metal scrap out he could hemorrhage. It might've punctured an artery and taking it out would just make him bleed faster than we could stop it.

Niall could feel his head slowly falling sideways as his eyes were closing. Drew noticed and yelled out. "NIALL DON"T YOU DARE GO TO SLEEP!"

The group started a chorus of "NO!" "Niall stay awake!" "DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!" "Hold on!!" "WHERE ARE THOSE FUCKING METAL CUTTERS?!"

Niall lifted his head as he gripped Liam's hand tighter. "Sorry." His eyes started to tear up. "I'm just so tired.."

Everyone's face softened as they tried to comfort the small blond. "Aw Niall.." "It's ok just please hold on." "Stay Awake Niall."

After a few painfully long seconds the fire chief ran back over to them. "I've got them! Move aside and let me cut him out!"

He hopped in and went by Justin as they went to see where the best place to cut it was.

"Ok Niall." The fire chief began sympathetically. "I'm going to have to get it directly behind you, because cutting in behind the seat would make me have to pull it through which would cause the metal to move and rip your wound more. I know this is going to hurt but I need you to pull yourself forward on the metal to make space between you and the seat."

Niall, tired and exhausted, just nodded as Liam, the paramedics, and Justin helped pull his forward.

He inched forward and gasped at the feeling of his side being torn apart. He let out a painfully scream which made some of the others turn away and cry. 

"Ok that's good" the fire chief nodded and place the wire cutters behind Niall. Niall slumped a little, leaning against Liam and Justin as tears poured out of his eyes. The boys just hugged him closer, hurting for their hurt friend.

The fire chief began to cut the through the metal. As everyone focused on getting that blasted pieces of metal cut, Niall leaned into his support in exhaustion. He was so exhausted and sore, he just couldn't fight his eyes from closing anymore.

_"I'm sorry" he thought as he drifted in darkness._

_  
_The fire chief gave one last, strong push as the metal scrap finally gave way, causing Niall's body to slump in the two boys and paramedics support.

"Yes!" A lot of the friends cheered in shaky relief. 

One paramedic spoke with new determination. "Ok! Let's get him out of here quick."

It was only then Justin and Liam looked down to notice Niall's eyes were closed. 

Justin spoke terrified. "Niall?"

"......."

"Niall?!" 

Everyone froze as a moment of silence echoed through the scene.

Then everyone started yelling.

Harry yelled with tears in his eyes, "GET HIM OUT! GET NIALL OUT!"

Liam pulled the limp blond against him and hauled towards the open right side of the car. Immediately hands took Niall away from his arms.

"He's not breathing! OH GOD!" One of the girls called out.

Paramedics from all around the car were rushing to help the blond. They found that he didnt have a pulse, immediately laying him out onto a the cold ground as they cut open his shirt and brought the defibrillator over. One paramedic put an oxygen mask over Niall's mouth to pump oxygen in his system.

Once the machine was fully charged, the tech cried out "Ok! Clear!" bump

Niall's body rose only to fall back into stillness. _beeeeeeeeeeeep_

"Again!" _bump_

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

"Again!" _bump_

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

_"_ One more time!" _bump_

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

The tech stopped what he was doing, the only noise was the never ending flat line.

He turned to his partner and asked solemly, "Time of death?"

Liam jolted forward. "NO!! You can't stop!! Try it again!!!!"

He looked up from his position on the ground near Niall's body and answered sympathetically, "I'm sorry kid. He's gone."

Liam couldn't form any words as loud sobs and wails were let out all around him. 

"NO!! NO!! NO!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He broke down as arms wrap around him tight. Paul, who had arrived just a few minutes ago when he saw the crash on the news, held the young Wolverhampton lad close. 

"Niall wake up! Wake up!" Zayn called out with tears falling down his face. Wesley, with his own tears glazing his eyes over, held the tattooed boy back as he allowed him to cry in his arm.

Josh and Louis tried to console a sobbing Harry on ground, but failed to even stop their own cries from falling out of the mouths.

The girls' and guys' cries couldn't be stopped. Demi banged her fist on the wrecked car as the tears poured out. She had always been so close to the irish boy and now he was gone.

All the emergency people stood in anguish as the group fell apart in front of them. Some firefighters and paramedics couldn't help but silently cry at the horrible scene before them.

The paramedic who had tried reviving Niall looked down at the blond laying serenely on the ground. If it were any other time, one might think the still boy was an angel sleeping peacefully. A small snowflake happened to fall down from the sky and land right on the cut of his cheek. As it slowly melted away, time seemed to stop.

 _Their little snowflake was gone._  

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was really hard to write and i felt so sad, but don't worry this isn't the end


	4. The Marble Sculpture in White

"No matter how prepared you think you are for the death of a loved one, it still comes as a shock, and it still hurts very deeply." -Billy Graham

-/-

(Third Person's P.O.V.)

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, staring at the walls or the floor. Dried tear tracks and red, puffy eyes sported on every face. Silence. No one was talking, laughing, or even crying. Just silence.

The four band members and their two friends that were in the car accident were getting checked out for an injury. The doctors would ask them a question or two as they worked, but the boys wouldn't say a word. They just couldn't.

Justin's nose was popped back into place and bandaged along with a new covering for the cut on his forehead. Josh's hand was sewn up and wrapped tightly in gauze.

Harry had a broken leg, which the doctors put in a cast and gave him crutches. He just sniffed out a thank you and went to wait for the others.

Zayn's neck was just sore, not damaged, and he did have a mild concussion. They didn't require him to stay overnight luckily,

Louis had bruising from the seat and wheel on his abdomen, but overtime the doctors said it should disappear.

Liam's shoulder was popped back into the socket and bandaged to hold the arm in a good position. His silent thoughts just filled guilt and anguish.

Once they were all checked up, they headed back into the waiting room where the others looked up with tight-lipped smiles and sad eyes. Taking a seat by the others, no one dared to break the silence. The silence that in some way let time stop and not expose the truth that their beloved irish boy was gone.

But all good things have to come to an end.

"Excuse me?" a soft voice asked.

They looked up to see a young nurse who couldn't be older than 22 standing in front of them.

"I'm sorry to disturb you all" she said. "But are you the group who came with the young blond boy?"

They all slowly nodded.

"Well the doctors, stitched him, and cleaned him if you want to go see him. Before they have to take his body down to the Morgue..." she trailed off in sympathy.

Could they handle seeing their friend, knowing this was one nap that he wasn't ever going to wake up from? 

There was only was answer really.

"Yes" they all nodded and stood to go see their Nialler one more time. 

The nurse led them down the quiet hallway to his room. It must have been close to midnight, as the dark sky was seen through the windows, only revealing that it had started to snow again.

The nurse stopped by a room and turned toward the group. "Here it is. Please, take all the time you need." And with that she walked back to the lobby.

Zayn was the first to take a step towards the door and touch the handle. After a few moments he opened the door as they all stepped inside.

Niall's body was laying on a hospital bed in the right side of the room. No machines beeping or wires sticking out his arms, just Niall. A white sheet lay across his chest, the ever so still chest.

Even after the crash with all the glass and blood, Niall's body looked like a marble sculpture you see in museums. His skin was snow white, the only crack in the masterpiece was a small, thin line on his left cheek where he had been cut.

A few dared to take a step forward toward him, not wanting to disturb the little angel sleeping. This silence was different from that the waiting room. It was an unwelcome reminder that instead of being able to pretend that their friend was alive, this one was screaming that he was gone and he wasn't coming back. As Taylor reached out and touched his arm, see could no longer hold in her tears as sobs broke the horrid silence.

Red eyed Wesley drew his sobbing, little brother Keaton in, praying that nothing would happen to Keaton. Drew just stood beside them in a daze, tears falling quietly.

Selena slid down the wall in tears as Justin slid down beside her. He looped his arm over her shoulder and puller her to him as they both cried together.

Miley, who had tried to be strong and not cry, just turned her head in anger and let the tears fall.

Arianna stood in the room, with her head down and her hands clasped in front of her. She looked like a little girl who had lost her favorite teddy and been told it was gone forever. She was crying for her lost little Niall.

Josh knelt down beside Niall's bed and held his hand. Niall had always been the one hold his hand whenever he was nervous to preform or worried his drumming wasn't going to be good enough. He only wished he bring the same comfort to Niall now, but it was too late.

Jesy and Jade were in hysterics as Leigh-Ann and Perrie held them close and cried with them. 

Danielle held a crying Eleanor, softly shushing her but with no real determination behind it. She herself felt like breaking.

The remaining boys of One Direction were just absolute messes. Harry, crying his eyes out, just walked closer to Niall and laid his head on his chest. He tried to hug his body closer to him as best he could, not wanting to let go of his little irish man.

Zayn rubs his hands over his face, trying to stop the tears, but failed.

Louis held onto Liam's arm as he bowed his head and let out an anguishing cry. His knees buckled as he sank to the ground, hand still clasped tightly in Liam's.

Liam stood frozen to the spot, letting the tears pour out. He shook his head and tried to hold in the heart-breaking sobs threatening to come out. He just wanted his Niall back.

The four boys hearts' broke as they realized they never got the chance to tell their Nialler that they truly loved him, that they were _in love_ with him. And now...they wouldn't ever get the chance to.

Demi went over to Niall's free hand and turned it over to face up. She sniffed as she took off her necklace with a medallion of Margaret of Cortona, the saint of second chances. She placed the necklace in Niall's hand and with her own hand, clasped his closed around it. She leaned closely and wishes into Niall's ear. "I wish that you could come back. That we could change what happened." She then gave him light kiss on his cheek. 

After what seemed like hours, everyone picked themselves up and walked over to Niall. They each gave him a kiss on the forehead or cheek. Liam, Louis, Harry, and Zayn gave lingering kisses on his forehead and they whispered I love you. In their minds, they wished they had told him sooner.

-/-

The group arrived back at the One Direction house, exhausted and empty. They all just headed to the living room and gathered in the couches and chairs or on the floor. 

Where do go from here? No one wanted to move on for even a second without their Nialler.

So for one moment, this moment they all held each other and cried themselves to sleep.

No one noticed how outside, like magic, the snow fall reversed and ascended back into the sky.


	5. "You All Look like You've Seen a Ghost"

“In case you never get a second chance: don't be afraid!" "And what if you do get a second chance?" "You take it!”  ― C. JoyBell C.[  
](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/4114218.C_JoyBell_C_)

 -/-

 

(Third Person's P.O.V.)

The sound of pots and pans clattering around woke up the group in the living room. They were all tired and numb, carrying aching hearts as the sun rose without their Niall there. Giggling could be heard coming from the kitchen as they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. Everyone was in the living room so who was cooking? And why didn't the person understand that this was a time of grieving in silence not laughter? 

As is if the silent question had been answered, the sound of sneakered footsteps came out of the kitchen and into the living room. They all looked up to see who it was, their jaws dropping and eyes widening.

"Hey guys!" Niall laughed. "Don't be such lazy arses I made breakfast!" He smiled that glowing smile.

WHAT THE F-?!

Niall's smile fell slightly at the faces. "Um guys are you ok? You all look like you've seen a ghost."

They all tried to talk, opening and closing their mouth, but no words could be formed.

"Is there something on me? Did I forget to wear pants again?" He looked down at his body.

Any other time they would have laughed but now they just stared in awestruck.

Harry finally found his voice. "Niall.... you're..alive."  he said breathlessly, tears of joy forming in his eyes.

Niall just made a cute confused face. "Yeah..." he drew out slowly. Then as if realizing something, his face relaxed into a smile. "Ok..I get it. I know, I know. I don't make breakfast all the time but I can cook. I wouldn't burn the house down. And its actually pretty good if I do say so myself. Plus I'm not as bad of a cook as Louis." He flashed a beautiful smile at Louis to show he was kidding. Louis, who normally would have sassed back, could only look at him in wonder and shock.

Demi swallowed and spoke up. "Wh..What day is it?"

Niall couldn't help but be confused again. "Saturday? December the 12th...?" He just shook his head with a grin. "Anyways! Enough time wasting we still have to eat breakfast then come up with a plan for Thursday's ski trip. You guys know this already. We talked about it last night."

A giggling voice came from behind Niall as small arms wrapped around his leg. "Ah there's my sous chef!" he exclaimed as he picked up Lux and put her on his hip.

He turned to look at the group. "Ok enough stalling. Me and Lux made you guys breakfast and its pretty dang good so c'mon!" And with that he walked himself with Lux laughing on his hip to the kitchen.

The group just sat in the living room looking at each other in shock. Saturday? It was Saturday? So no ski trip? No crash? No Niall dying?

Some looked down at their clothes to see that yes they were wearing what they wore the day of the crash but not a single scratch nor blood stain were on them. Even the boys in the car hadn't a bandage nor cast nor anything on them.

'Could this be the dream? Could Niall actually be gone again?'

As if that thought hit every single person in the room, they all scrambled up and rushed into the dining area. But no, this was no dream, because there was sitting at the dinning table was Niall, laughing with a smiling Lux on his lap.

Lux's mom, Lou, walked into the room followed by her husband Tom and Paul. "Aye!! I see you sleepy heads are finally up! I was going to wake you an hour ago but Niall here said we should let you all sleep" she said as she and her husband took seats across from Niall.

Niall just shrugged and smiled. "They look exhausted. I think they deserved to sleep." He looked up at the group of friends and smiled big at them.

Jesy and Leigh-Ann just sucked in a shaky breath to keep from crying. "Thanks Niall" they said genuinely.

Paul clapped Liam on the shoulders firmly. "C'mon let's try this delicious breakfast that Niall and Lux have made and just hope whatever Niall made doesn't kill us" he joked with a chuckle.

The whole group of teens gasps at his words and looked at Paul in horror, but Niall only laughed with fake hurt. "Hey! I'll have you know that this breakfast is delicious and amazing! Right Lux?!"

"RIGHT!" she cheered with her arms in the air.

Paul let go of Liam's shoulders and took a seat. The rest followed by example, Zayn taking a seat immediately by Niall's side, Louis on the other. The adults, Lux, and Niall talked animatedly, while the rest just ate in silence. They just couldn't talk, only really watch Niall as he joked, and laughed. Oh! How his beautiful laugh was enough to make even Miley tear up over her pancakes. He was here with them and alive. 

Josh and Justin had tried to pinch each other a few times, but each time only held the same scene before their eyes. This was no dream and thank God for that.

Finally, after they all finish, Lou and the adults offered to clean up, taking a helpful Lux with them into the kitchen.

The all silently looked at Niall as he noticed their stares. "What?" he asked innocently.

Zayn just took his hand and held it tight. "Nothing Niall, we are just..." he swallowed the lump in his throat "happy. Thank you"

Their little Nialler just let out a big, gorgeous smile at that. "No problem. You guys just looked so tired and actually a little sad.." He turned to the others. "Why is that?"

Ariana, Eleanor, and most of the girls had to look down at the table or look away at that question, too emotional to explain the horrible nightmare that was real.

Josh spoke up. "We were sad...um.. that we can't do this a lot. You know? Together! Everyone is always so busy."

Niall just nodded. "I know but hey! We're here together now and that matters right?"

They all just nodded with small, relieved smiles.

After a moment, Niall jumped up from his seat. "Well now that that's settled we have a lot to plan. The trip's Thursday and theres lots to do. I'll go make a list of some stuff we'll need." He smiled and left the dining room.

Everyone's smile disappeared as he left the room. Shit, the trip was still planned and Thursday will inevitably come soon. Looking at each other they all knew what everyone else was thinking. Thursday had to be changed and they were going to do it. They were going to change their destiny. They were going to save their little snowflake. This was their second chance. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (This story was inspired by zayntopsall's Inside A Clock, but please trust me that it's different than theirs once you read into it.)


End file.
